


The Long Road of Parenting

by arrowsshootyouforwards



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsshootyouforwards/pseuds/arrowsshootyouforwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Father's day</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Long Road of Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Father's day

 

The small face scowled up at the blonde lady sat across from him in the Central City Police Station while the man she arrived with stood in an office with glass windows. With the first man was a lady in a suit with a black briefcase, the Police Captain and the man who brought him to the station in the first place, Detective West. His mother was... Well she was gone, he didn't remember much, but he'd woken up in a hospital with a mask on his face, he was told it was to help him breath. He'd cried out in fear for his mother only to be told later that she had died when their home had caught fire. Detective West had told him the Hero known as the Flash had gotten him out before the place collapsed and the woman was trapped inside. He'd been in the spare room at the West's home since his release while they tracked down any family he could have. His mother's parents had died long ago and he'd never known his father.

Detective West had brought him to the station saying they'd tracked down his next-of-kin. Also known as his father.

Connor Hawke had, like many young boys, asked about his absent father and his mother at first hadn't known what to tell him. His father didn't know he existed, but his grandmother made sure he was well cared for. Then the news of Oliver being lost at sea came onto the news. Sandra fabricated a story that his father had been a traveling business man who was in a boating accident. As close to the truth as possible.

Now he found out his father wasn't dead. Connor was pretty angry. Angry his mother had lied to him. Angry his father hadn't been there for him. He didn't know how to express his anger so he scowled. His little arms tightly folded over his chest.

In the office Oliver Queen sat reading Sandra's confession letter from her Will. It explained everything. Mainly his mother's actions in paying her to leave the city to have the baby. He accepted this was happening. He remembered his affair with Sandra behind Laurel's back and he remembered questioning the money his mother sent to Central City twice a year at Christmas and in April. It was pretty hard to deny, the dates were consistant and Connor looked frighteningly like he did at 8 years old. Connor didn't have much in way of possessions from the fire, but Oliver would soon fix that, not to mention he was sure Thea would adore spoiling him at every chance she got like she did with Tommy and Laurel's daughter and baby Sara.

Oliver signed papers of guardianship for Connor, he would eventually sign adoption papers (since he hadn't been put on the birth certificate) but he didn't want to push things for Connor, he'd just lost his mother and was been sent 600 Miles to live with a man he'd never met. He knew he would have to tread carefully. He shook the social worker's hand, thanked Detective West and the Police Captain and left the office smiling at Felicity, his fiancé and then settled his gaze on the 8 year old. "Hey, ready to go?" The boy looked up at the man who was supposed to be his father and nodded. The other adults came out of the office and he ran over to and hugged Detective West. He'd taken him in for the last three weeks while they found his father. He, his daughter and son had taken care of him.

"Bye Connor." He said rubbing his back.

"Bye Detective West, say bye to Barry and Iris?"

"I will, but you know your dad knows Barry and Iris."

"He does?"

"Mmhmm, maybe he'll take you by Picture News and STAR Labs to say goodbye?"

"I think we can certainly do that," the blonde lady spoke. "What do you think Oliver?"

"I know we can." Connor smiled for a minute, hugging Detective West again he said his goodbyes. Outside Connor sat in the back of the car while his dad drove to Picture News. Iris didn't live with her dad but she had looked after Connor and wrote her articles from home while her dad worked.

Iris was on her lunch break with Eddie when they arrived, Connor ran straight over to where they were sat, throwing his arms around Iris. "Hey sweetie, you OK?"

"What's up Sport?" Eddie questioned. "I thought you were going with your dad today?"

"He is, he just wanted to say goodbye." Felicity chimed in as she and Oliver caught up.

"It's so far away," Connor said sadly, still holding onto Iris.

"I know sweetie, but we can come see you sometime. Besides your dad is a really awesome guy and Felicity is really fun too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're gonna have a lot of fun in Starling City. OK?"

"OK," he said with a sigh, he still hadn't let go of her. Eventually when Iris' break was over Connor said goodbye to her, but was cheered up with the thought of going back to STAR Labs. When he got there Connor walked ahead of Oliver and Felicity, knowing his way to the Cortex.

"Hey buddy."

"Hi Cisco, are Barry and Caitlin here?"

"They just went to pick up dinner, did Iris bring you?"

"No," he said quietly as Oliver and Felicity rounded the corner.

"Hey guys. How come you're here?"

"Connor wanted to say goodbye before we take him back to Starling."

"Wait, you're the dad they've been looking for? Oh my God this is awesome!" Cisco exclaimed to himself. "Also if you're here, I have the thing for your sister in the back, it's in the red case if you wanna check it over."

"Sure. I'll take a look, are the others here?"

"They went to pick up burgers, they'll be twenty minutes maybe."

"We can stick around." Felicity said quickly before Oliver could protest. She knew they had to be back at the airfield but the jet could wait and they could pay the extra time on the rental car.

Once they were alone Connor eyed Felicity. "Do you live with my dad?"

"We're moving in together, yeah, is that OK with you?" Connor thought for a minute.

"I guess, but just because he's my dad, doesn't mean you're my mom."

"I know, your mom will always be your mom, how about me and you are just friends?" He thought for a moment before nodding. "Great," she smiled. "Can I take a look at the size tag in your t-shirt?" He nodded and tipped his head forward so she could see the tag at the back of his neck. "Great, thank you, I'm just letting your dad's sister know so she can pick up a few things to keep us going until we can take a shopping trip for some new clothes and some toys."

"Cool. Does my dad have any other brothers or sisters?"

"He has a friend who grew up with him like a brother."

"Like Barry and Iris?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Cool."

"Your uncle Tommy has a little girl, she's just younger than you, she's six."

"Girls are weird."

"Me, Iris and Caitlin are girls."

"Yeah but you're grown ups."

"Fair point."

Connor said his farewells to Barry and the STAR Labs team before they took the rental car back to the air field where the Jet was waiting. It was getting dark but Connor was amazed. They strapped in for take off but the sounds of the Jet was distressing Connor. He was sat in the seat beside Oliver and Felicity caught her partner's eye. She darted her gaze between the two of them encouraging him to do something. Hesitantly he put his arm around his son. "Hey, it's Ok," he said softly, "just the engines," he soothed as Connor relaxed slightly, leaning into his side. Roy who had been posing as security came in with an old scruffy teddy bear.

"This was hanging out of one of the bags in the bags the CCPD sent over, thought this could be important."

"Thanks Roy, Connor, this is Roy, he's a friend of your aunt Thea's," Oliver said.

"Thank you Roy."

"Don't worry about it, Captain said it's safe to take seat belts off." He said as Connor yawned, hugging the bear to him.

"Try and get some sleep Connor, it's a few hours to Starling." Felicity told him removing her belt and digging out her tablet to do some work, Roy stretched out on the couch at the front of the plane. "You should rest too, you haven't slept in two days," she told Oliver who rubbed his eyes with his free hand, the other was being held tightly by Connor.

When they landed it appeared their unspoken fears were true, the paparazzi were waiting on the tarmac. Connor was still asleep, thankfully, they didn't want him exposed to this. Not now, not ever. Felicity took some calls, in private. "OK, Diggle is bringing the car around onto the tarmac and Thea says she thinks she was followed when she picked up some stuff earlier, she feels terrible."

"I'll call her once we get home."

"She's actually there, the press is swarming the apartment building, the manager called me, he's going to open the service entrance when we get there but she wants to wait for Roy."

"OK, where's my jacket, when I pick him up cover his face."

"Alright," she agreed stroking the sleeping boy's cheek. When Diggle pulled up Roy went first, clearing a path through the crowd, Oliver followed, Felicity last. In the car, with the tinted windows they uncovered Connor's face. He had been woken by the noise but Oliver's hand had kept the jacket covering him.

Back at their building they used the service entrance and elevator to get to Oliver's, soon to be their loft apartment. Thea was waiting on the couch, the curtains drawn, she was watching the news. They were parked outside the building, waiting for the arrival which would they would never see. "Hey are you OK?"

"Yeah we're good, manager let us in the service entrance," Oliver explained laying his son on the other couch.

"Oh my God, he looks just like the old photos of you. He's so adorable. I put his stuff in my old room, there's some clothes, pjs and a couple of toys to keep him busy until you guys manage to get some more. Someone followed me, I'm so sorry I didn't notice."

"Thea, stop worrying, it's not your fault. We need to work with the QI PR team and get this over with, just like Ella I want him out of the public eye. Maybe we should go back to the mansion until this all dies down, we'd all be safer there." Oliver wondered aloud, "Tommy, Laurel and Ella too, for piece of mind."

"I think it's a good idea," Felicity said, "I mean I can work from there for a couple of days. We can decide that tomorrow, it's getting late, I'm gonna put him in Thea's old room." She said leaving the siblings to discuss, kissing Oliver briefly on the lips. In the bedroom she woke Connor briefly to help dress him in pjs and take off his trainers. She tucked him in and made to leave when he stopped her.

"Felicity," he yawned.

"Yes Connor?"

"Could I please have a good night kiss?"

"Of course you can," she smiled leaning down to kiss his forehead, "good night." She whispered smiling.

"Night."

Felicity took a moment to look at Connor sleeping before she pulled the door closed. She changed out of her smart dress, relieved to be in sweats and one of Oliver's large t-shirts and rejoined Oliver down stairs. Thea and Roy had gone and he was alone. She stepped into his arms, her head falling to his chest. He'd removed the tie he'd been wearing, undone the top few buttons and rolled up his sleeves. They took seats on the couch, the news still playing quietly, the report had moved on from them though they knew there were still cameras outside. "So..."

"Yeah."

"I know we said we wanted to avoid the Mansion for a few years until we settled down with a family but I think once this dies down we can move back here or something, until we're ready for that." Oliver said. "I can pack tomorrow if you want to go into work."

Felicity nodded, she knew it would be safer for them all to be in the Mansion, the security was better and both Connor and Ella would get the protection they needed. Since she was small Ella had been terrified of the paparazzi. When she was small she and her mother had been swarmed on a day out, she wouldn't let her parents get a camera near her for months afterwards.

The following morning Felicity woke to her alarm for work. Normally she wouldn't have bothered given the circumstances but she had an important meeting today that she really couldn't miss. The investors wanted to see improvements she had claimed since her taking over the company. She was confident but still nervous. The investors hadn't really liked her as Oliver's EA, as Ray's VP or now as the CEO.

She poked her head in to check on Connor just after half past seven, to find him awake looking out of his bedroom window. "Morning, I didn't think you'd be up." Connor shrugged. "Hungry?" He turned to her, nodding. "Come on, I'll make you something before work." She listed everything they had in to Connor and he asked for a bowl of the chocolate cereal that Oliver liked. She made him a bowl and put cartoons on for him to watched while he sat at the coffee table so he didn't spill. Before she left she made sure to wake Oliver who saw her to the door.

"Be careful."

"I will, Diggle will be with me all day."

"I know, but be vigilant."

"Always, have fun, bye Connor," she called over his shoulder but he was too immersed in the cartoons to hear her. Oliver poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat on the couch behind Connor, watching the cartoons with him. It was a Tom and Jerry cartoon, an old one judging by the graphics and Connor was enjoying it greatly. After breakfast he did the dishes and left Connor while he packed his and Felicity's things to move to the Mansion later on. Around half 12 he heard banging on the door and sped down the stairs in Arrow mode. Connor watched him concerned as his dad peeped through the peephole. He sighed and opened the door.

"Tommy."

"Hey, Thea called explained the move, came to see if you needed help."

"Laurel kicked you out so she could do things properly didn't she?"

"Yeah. Plus this one was getting restless stuck inside the house."

"Uncle Ollie!"

"Hey Ella," he said lifting her for a hug, "there's someone I want you to meet, Ella, this is my son Connor, Connor, this is my friend Tommy's daughter Ella," he said setting Ella on the ground.

"Hi," Connor said quietly.

"Hi Connor!" Ella said excitedly.

"Ella don't scare him," Tommy called, knowing his daughter all too well, he already knew she was going to be a handful when she reached teenage years.

Oliver got Connor dressed and he and Tommy packed the things Thea had bought for him the day before. The staff would pick it all up later so he took the essentials and put them in a worn backpack which Connor seemed attached to. Tommy and Oliver took the kids out, under their jackets to shield them from the press and into a waiting car."Who's driving?"

"My dad's driver and I called in a favour for an escort."

"From who?"

"My Father-in-Law," he said as a Police car pulled in front of them to make a clear path to the Mansion. Laurel was standing on the porch with Thea who had never really moved out. Out of the view of the press the kids climbed out of the car, Ella ran up to the driver of the police car, leaping into his arms.

"Grampa!"

Connor hung back, clutching Oliver's hand tightly. Oliver lifted him, assuring him he was safe, everybody went inside. It was lunch time so Thea asked her most trusted house keep to take the kids for a sandwich for lunch. The adults made their way to the lounge where they discussed safety procedures. There were guards at every entrance and exit of the property, they wouldn't come into the house during the day and at night two of them would guard the entrance hall in case they were needed. Diggle was head of personal security, Felicity was his main charge while she was at work. He hand picked body guards for the others. As the property was extensive the kids would be supervised by two guards when playing outside if a parent couldn't be with them.

The following morning with Ella at school, Tommy, Laurel, Felicity and Thea at their respective places of work, Roy hitting the gym in the foundry Oliver was left alone with Connor. They sat across from each other at the breakfast table, Connor is a pair of green pjs Thea had bought and Oliver in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. They were eating toast, Oliver had coffee and Connor orange juice, arms folded on top of the table, they simultaneously took sips of their drinks, rubbed sleep from their eyes and took a bite of their toast. Oliver let out a chuckle as he realised his son was mimicking him, a grin on his face, Oliver cleaned the dishes and sat back down, Connor looking up at him. "Is Ella at school?"

"Mmhmm, we'll enroll you in September."

"And the grown-ups at work?"

"Yep, all of 'em."

"What're we gonna do?"

"Well, what do you like doing?"

"Play ball?" Oliver grinned, as a kid he had loved baseball. The kid was speaking his language.

"We most definitely can play ball. Go get dressed and I'll find us some equipment."

By the end of the month the press seemed to have backed off mainly in part due to the Press Release where for what they hoped would be enough for the press they presented Connor to the public as Oliver's son. Connor had been very nervous before heading on stage but Oliver promised he'd be right by his side.

Since Oliver knew pretty much nothing about kids clothes, Thea and Felicity took Connor clothes shopping and like pertty much every little boy, Connor hated every second of it. By the time they arrived back at the mansion he was asleep in the back of Felicity's car. "He's Ollie's son alright," Thea said laughing. Laurel and Tommy had moved back to their place but Oliver and Felicity decided to stay, Thea and Roy moved back into the loft down town. Oliver told Felicity he wanted a home for their family and suggested they started planning their wedding, they had been engaged for over a year and not made a single plan.

After their second month all together Oliver spoke to Connor about signing the papers so he was his father on paper as well as in DNA. Connor had grown very attached to Oliver and Felicity and he liked living with them. He'd always wanted a dad, now he had one.

Near Connor's 9th birthday in March Oliver and Tommy had made the decision to co-sponsor the Starling City Baseball team, like they had for many years before and their father's before them. Starling City Archers (Malcolm's doing) had been a huge part of both of their lives growing up and they hoped it would be just as important to their kids. Since his return from the Island and finding out about Tommy and Laurel's family he decided the team should be more family accessible. So they invested enough to make tickets cheaper, they would send tickets to schools to use as reward systems to help keep the kids in schools. The team would go into the High schools and do talks and they started a scholarship program.

Though Connor's favourite team would always be the one he was raised with, in Central City, The Archers would always get his support as they were in different leagues, so they wouldn't play against each other.

Connor wad home-schooled until September when he was enrolled in the private school his dad had been to and which Ella currently attended. Oliver, despite his early worries was a great father figure to him and Felicity was growing on him as a second mother. Everything was going great, Connor loved his new life, his school and his extended family.  
Then one day things changed.

 

Two years later, 11 year old Connor was doing his homework at the dinner table when he heard the raised voices of his parents in the other room.

"Come on Felicity we've talked about it before."

"Yeah we've talked about it, in passing, but we never actually discussed anything."

"Come on, this is supposed to be a good thing."

"Oliver this could not have come at a worse time for me and work and with the wedding so close-"

"We can step-up or post-pone the wedding, Felicity, this is good news."

Connor put his pen down and went to get some milk from the fridge to get closer and hear better. "But Oliver, a baby?"

"Our baby Felicity." Oliver said softly.

"Our baby, you and me?"

"Me and you," he replied.

Over the next couple of weeks Connor noticed changes in his step-mother. She was easily irritable, mainly when his dad stopped her from joining him wherever they usually spent their evenings, which meant Tommy had stopped coming over with Ella to babysit. Not that Connor needed a babysitter, (he'd decided to one day point out to his parents) he just got lonely on his own in the big house. Felicity was also barely there, she went to work, came home and went to her study, only really joining them for dinner, if it was cooked before she fell asleep.

On one of her few days off Oliver headed out to do some PR work with the Archers and Tommy, Felicity had promised Connor they'd do something together, go out, see a movie, anything he wanted for getting A's on his last report card. Connor was up and ready to go but Felicity was nowhere in sight so nervously he went and knocked on his parents bedroom door. Hearing no answer he peeked his head around the door to see Felicity asleep and looking like hell. After all the times Felicity had looked after him when he was sick over the last two and a half years he felt he should make sure she was OK. "Felicity?"

"For God sakes, I told you I'm fi- Oh, Connor, sorry, I thought you were your dad," she said tiredly, "sorry kid, I asked him to tell you I can't go today, I'm not feeling too good." She said rubbing her temples, she'd been sick a couple of times already and her head was killing her when she moved it.

"It's OK, can I get you anything? I know you don't like the staff bringing you things," he said quietly, noticing her wince of pain.

"That's really sweet of you honey but I think I just need to get some sleep," she smiled squeezing his hand. "Tell you what, tonight when your dad is out, if I feel any better we'll order pizza and watch any movie you want OK?"

Connor nodded, hugging his step-mother. "Text me if you want anything bringing, OK? Don't suffer," he warned in the same way Oliver did. She smiled and nodded. "I will." Connor said softly and closed the door silently behind him.

Felicity did join him for a pizza and movie that evening, she still didn't look healthy but Connor had snuck out and bought her a surprise he hoped would cheer her up. Mint-choc-chip ice cream and two spoons.

A week later Connor was in the lounge and they were arguing again. He was listening to his iPod with headphones in and they were trying to be quiet, little did they know that he had the sound turned way down it was almost on mute. "How is this my fault?"

"It is so your fault Oliver, I did my part of taking precautions, but why not? Why not since we already have one!"

"Well I didn't hear you asking me to stop at anytime!"

Felicity sighed and sat at the table, "I'm sorry, I'm just scared, what if I'm just not cut out for being a mom? I'm really not a kid-friendly person."

"Are you kidding me? You're amazing with Connor."

That was all Connor could take, he slipped his music into his jean pocket, upped the volume and went upstairs.

"We took Connor in when he was eight, there's a bit of a difference."

"I know, but that's why we have to be a team and work together."

"I know, I just got upset about the whole you treating me like I'm breakable again."

"I'm sorry," Oliver said softly tugging her into his arms.

Later that evening Felicity went to Connor's room to get him for dinner. The mansion was so big that shouting was futile. She knocked to get no answer so she went in to find the room empty and the window open. She did a quick check of the bathroom and closet before quickly returning to Oliver. "Oliver! Connor's gone!" She called, running down the stairs.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"As in he's gone! Oh God..." Oliver was on the phone, calling his sister, Tommy and Diggle to ask for help finding him. He for a minute considered calling Barry for help but Caitlin was so close to having their baby Barry wouldn't leave her side, much to Caitlin's annoyance. Laurel called her dad who was patrolling in a street car that night and he said he'd keep an eye out for him. Connor was like a grandson to him.

Oliver and Felicity were beside themselves with worry, Felicity was in the foundry hacking every camera system she could think of while Thea, Roy and Oliver suited up to search the City and Diggle searched by car. "Oh! I got him, he's at the stadium!" She called through the coms.

"I'm heading over there now, Thea, Roy we got this thank you, Digg can you pick Felicity up, I don't want her driving in her state, Felicity, no arguments." He said shutting off his com and heading to the Baseball Stadium. Oliver arrived at the stadium, a text from Felicity told him Connor was last seen on the field. Oliver arrived at the Archer's stadium and made his way through the tunnels to the field. At first he couldn't see Connor but then he heard a sniff and a quiet sob coming from the home team's box, quickening his pace to a jog he dropped his bow and arrows and pulled his hood down as Connor looked up he removed his mask.

"Dad?"

"Oh thank God you're safe," he said pulling Connor to him then back to arms length, "what in God's name were you thinking?"

"I-"

"Why would you just run away like that do you have any idea how worried Felicity is right now?!"

"I'm sorry, I just heard you guys arguing and everything you guys sai-"

"Oh Connor," he pulled him close again, pressing a kiss to his hair, "we love you, Felicity and me we're OK, we're just freaking out right now, panicing."

"Why?"

"Felicity is pregnant, we're going to have a baby, you're gonna be a big brother, it's scary for parents to find that out, it can make you stressed and you say things that you really never mean."

"I'm gonna be a big brother?" He asked looking up and Oliver let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, in about six or seven months time."

"Oliver! Connor!" They turned to see Felicity sprinting over the field, when she arrived she pulled Connor to her tightly, "Oh my God I'm so happy you're safe," she cried, tears spilling over her cheeks and Connor hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry," he sobbed.

"It's OK, it's OK," she soothed running her fingers through his hair, tucking him under her chin. Once things had calmed down the three talked about the baby situation "we are always going to love you Connor, nothing could ever change that," she said as they sat on top of the players box watching the sunset. Talks over they headed out through the tunnels as a family, Connor between them both with an arm around his shoulder when he piped up:

"So dad, how long have you been the Arrow?" Oliver froze, he'd forgotten in the moment that he was dressed as the Arrow and not as Oliver. "It's OK, I won't tell anybody," he grinned.

 

_Six or Seven months time..._

"Hey buddy, you can come in now," Oliver said to his tired son who was sitting in the family waiting room at the hospital, leaning against Thea who was asleep against Roy. Connor grinned ear to ear, Felicity had gone into labour yesterday afternoon and the whole team had been in the waiting room, eager for news. Oliver opened the door for his son. Felicity was sitting against the pillows, the baby wrapped in a blanket in her arms. She looked up and smiled at who she considered her son and patted the bed next to her for him to join her.

"Connor meet you little sister, Alexandra." Connor looked at his little sister and smiled as she yawned, stretching her little mouth. "But for short we were thinking Xandra."  
"Do you want to hold her?" Oliver asked and he nodded. Oliver showed him what to do with his arms and Felicity laid the baby in them. Oliver watched his wife (yes wife) his son and daughter in the warm glow of the rising sun peaking through the blinds with a smile. "Did you hear that Oliver? Your son's a sweetheart."

"What did you say?"

"I promised that I'd never let anyone hurt my little sister."

Oliver smiled, "I made the exact same thing the day your aunt Thea was born, right now I couldn't love you any more or be more proud of you that I already am." He said seating himself on the edge of the bed and hugging his son, wife and daughter.


End file.
